Mutant Word Games
by Red Witch
Summary: More multichapter madness as the XMen and Misfits are forced to play a word game. Another one of PsycheOut's insane ideas to bring them together! Will it work? What do you think?
1. Let the Games Begin

**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or GI Joe characters with the exception of Xi and Althea. I was watching this show called 'The Red Green Show' and it had this really funny segment on word games. It gave me ideas. And you know what that means…**

**Mutant Word Games**

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin**

"Oh goody," Scott grumbled as the X-Men entered the living room. "Another day in Hell!"

"You're acting like we're doing a level 12 Danger Room session," Kitty told him.

"I wish to god it was a level 12 Danger Room session," Rogue groaned. "But no! We get to spend the afternoon here."

"This isn't exactly our idea of a day at the beach either sister!" Pietro snapped. The Misfits were sitting on one side of the room with Shipwreck and Psyche-Out. 

"Now, now," Xavier sighed. "This group therapy session is important. It's to teach you students how to get along with each other."

"Or if that fails at least stay in the same room without killing each other," Shipwreck quipped. 

"Relax kids it will be fun!" Psyche-Out said. 

"You mean like all those other therapy session which usually end up with half of us going to the infirmary?" Scott asked. 

"No this time instead of talking about our feelings we're going to play a game!" Psyche-Out said. "A word game to be precise."

"Well at least we know we have the advantage in this case," Remy chuckled. 

"We're not going to be using **those** kind of words Gambit," Fred told him. "I know it's hard but keep your mind out of the gutter will ya?"

"Did he just burn me?" Remy looked around. "Did the Blob just burn me?"

"Well you do look slightly singed you have to admit," Todd snickered. 

"Okay, okay settle down," Psyche-Out told them. "Now it's very simple. The name of the game is to Guess the Word. You'll split up into two teams; one X-Men team captained by Scott and the Misfits captained by Althea. There will be 7 people on the team including the captains. Your team captain will pick a word from this jar at random. You'll each have two minutes to guess that word. The team with the most points wins! Sounds like fun huh?"

"No it doesn't," Lance grumbled. 

"Yeah especially since we're gonna wipe the floor with you!" Tabitha shouted. 

"You will not!" Wanda shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Rogue shouted. Immediately the X-Men and Misfits started arguing with each other. 

"Let the games begin…" Scott sighed as an explosion rocked the room. 


	2. Round 1: Todd and Rogue

**Round 1: Todd and Rogue**

"Are you sure there isn't any way we can get out of this?" Rogue asked once the fighting had settled down.

"Positive," Logan glared at her.

"Well we might as well get this over with," Althea sighed. "We'll go first. Come on Todd."

"How come they get to go first?" Scott asked.

"Do you really want to go first?" Remy asked.

"You have a point," Scott sighed. "Okay go ahead." 

"All right," Althea took out a card that said BLAME. "Oh this is a good one. Okay Todd, you've done something wrong and you can't get out of getting in trouble because you know you are…"

"Not able to come up with a good enough lie," Todd said.

"No not that, although that is a good choice," Althea said. "But another reason, you are to…"

"Drunk?" Todd asked. "I know that's happened to Shipwreck."

"Can you leave me out of this?" Shipwreck grumbled.

"Okay," Althea said. "If someone accuses you of doing something they are laying…"

"Their life on the line?"

"Well we're off to a brilliant start over here," Lance groaned. 

"Yeah I'm not exactly shocked that he can't get this word," Rogue grumbled. 

"Okay Todd if somebody does something to you, you have to find someone to…" Althea said.

"Maim!" Todd shouted.

"Sounds like it," She encouraged him.

"Frame? Shame? I'm sorry I don't get it."

"And you never will," Jean groaned.

"Oh yeah?" Althea raised an eyebrow. "Todd, listen you do something and you don't want to get in trouble. What do you do?" 

"Oh that's easy," Todd told her. "Blame the X-Geeks." 

DING! DING! DING! Psyche-Out rang a small bell rapidly. "We have a winner!"

"Finally!" Pietro rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yeah like you would have gotten that word so fast," Todd told him. 

"One point for the Misfits!" Psyche-Out said. "Now it's the X-Men's turn!" 

"Okay Rogue you're up," Scott told her. Rogue sat down next to him and Scott picked out a word from the word jar. He showed it to the others. It said, FAMILY. "Okay Rogue this is an easy one. The X-Men are a…"

"Group of idiots who like to blow stuff up," Rogue said bitterly.

"Okay um, Kurt, Mystique, Pietro and Wanda are part of your…"

"Hit list." 

"O-kay. Complete this sentence, we are…" 

"Insane?" 

"All right," Scott groaned. "How about this? Blank Feud?"

"X-Men and Misfits feud?"

"No, no! It's a title of a TV Show! How about this one? Blank Affair?"

"Please do not mention that word affair in front of me!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "I still get sick every time I think of Mystique and all her stupid boyfriends she has and how I ended up being related to all these crazy people!"

"Rogue we're not that bad!" Kurt said.

"Oh please I'd have more normal relatives if I was a part of the Manson family!" She snapped. 

DING! DING! DING! Psyche-Out hit the bell. "We have a point for the X-Men!" 

"And I have another reason for becoming an alcoholic when I grow up," Rogue grumbled. 


	3. Round 2: Lance and Kitty

**Round 2 Lance and Kitty**

"All right Lance let's get a word for you," Althea picked out a word. The card said ROCK. "Oh this is going to be easy! Lance you say this all the time!"

"Toad quick flicking your tongue at me!" Lance said.

"No this is something else you say," Althea said.

"Blob stop eating all the food."

"Not quite."

"Uh…Pietro get out of that costume! Knock it off with the hex bolts Wanda! Don't light the firecrackers in the house! Uh…Xi did you eat my cereal? Uh…Who stole my underwear? Who set that couch on fire? Am I getting warmer?"

"Not even close."

"Well…Kitty will you go on a date with me?"

"You don't always say that," Althea said.

"Actually I'm saying it now," Lance waved to Kitty. 

"Lance will you put your hormones on ice for a second will ya?" Althea groaned. "You find this all the time on mountains!"

"Hikers."

"No, something else found on mountains. Something natural."

"Naked hikers?"

"Lance did you forget to take your medication again?" Althea shouted. "This is something hard!"

"Oh Kitty's muffins."

"Will all of you give it a rest about my cooking!" Kitty shouted.

"Kitty I love you but you gotta admit that cooking isn't your strong suit," Lance said. "I mean those muffins are hard. It's like biting into a rock!" 

DING! DING! DING! 

"That bell is getting annoying already," Logan groaned. 

"Okay Kitty it's your turn," Scott picked out a word. He almost did a double take. It said RELATIONSHIP. "Oh man who wrote these cards? Okay Kitty you have this with Lance and Peter. It's a strange one but you have it." 

"Have what?" Kitty turned pale. "I don't know what you're talking about Scott." 

"Come on it's what you and Lance have and you have the same one with Peter!" Scott groaned. "I mean I can't put it more plainly than that without giving it away!" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kitty said a little too plainly.

"Yes you do, think about it! You and Lance and Peter have one. You also have one with Kurt and Rogue only different."

"That is a total lie I never did anything like that with Kurt and I certainly…"

"Did what?" Scott blinked.

"You're not talking about what I think you're talking about are you?" Kitty blinked.

"Talking about what? What?" Scott asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Shipwreck said.

"None of your business!" Kitty said hotly. 

"What exactly did you do with her?" Logan glared at the two boys. 

"We didn't do anything!" Lance protested. "Tell them! We did nothing!"

"I take the fifth," Peter said simply. 

"Oh god what did you do?" Logan roared.

"I know what they did…" Todd snickered. "Kitty decided that she wanted to play dress up one day and…" 

"Shut up Toad!" Kitty snapped. 

"Never mind!" Scott held up his hands. "Something tells me I'm better off not knowing! Kitty one of these days you have to choose between the two of them!" 

"Okay so it's not exactly a normal relationship but hey…" Kitty said. 

DING! DING! DING! 

"Something else is going to go ding, ding, ding if certain teenagers can't control their hormones!" Logan roared. 


	4. Round 3: Xi and Kurt

**Round 3: Xi and Kurt**

"Okay," Althea picked up a card. "Xi you're up next!" 

"This should be fun," Xi nodded. Althea picked up a card that said GAME. "Okay Xi this is something that's a lot of fun."

"Target practice," Xi said without missing a beat.

"Uh besides that," Althea sighed.

"Explosions?"

"Okay…Here's one. This is an expression. The name of the…"

"Arresting officer."

"Xi I think you've been watching too many police shows," Lance groaned.

"Hey I would have said that," Todd told him.

"You would," Kitty grumbled. 

"Alright," Althea went on. "Here's another expression, let the blank begin."

"Lawsuits," Xi said.

"What?" Althea asked.

"Well that's what Beast says all the time," Xi pointed. "And Xavier."

"A little too often unfortunately," Hank sighed. 

"Let me try this," Althea said. "This is something you do at parties."

"Uh I am not that familiar with parties," Xi concentrated. "This is hard."

"Oh brother," Pietro groaned. 

"I've got it!" Xi said excitedly. "Videotape people getting drunk and blackmail them!"

"Besides that," Althea said.

"Uh…Avoid eye contact?"

"No try again." 

"Eating everything in sight and get into a food fight?"

"No keep going" 

"Annoy people?"

"No, no. You play this at parties."

"Oh," Xi nodded. "Spin the grenade!" 

"NO!" Every adult in the room shouted. 

"Well that's what the Joes do when…" Xi started.

"Never mind!" Logan groaned. "Keep going!"

"Okay I got it," Althea said. "Xi what do hunters call wild animals and birds? When they go hunting what do they call them?"

"Entertainment."

"Oh this is impossible!" Althea groaned. 

"Well it's not your fault Althea," Xi said. "It's this dumb game. It…"

DING! DING! DING! Psyche-Out rang the bell rapidly. "You got it Xi!" He shouted.

"Got what?" Xi blinked at him.

"Never mind!" Althea groaned. "Scott it's your turn!" 

"All right!" Kurt smiled. "I'm up next! This should be easy!"

Scott picked up the card. It said FIRE. "This shouldn't be too hard. Okay Kurt you use this to cook with."

"Microwave!" 

"No something else." 

"Oven!" 

"No! No!" 

"Frying pan!" 

"No!" 

"A sidewalk!" 

"Sidewalk?" Scott asked.

"Yeah you know that saying that it's so hot you can fry an egg on a sidewalk," Kurt told him.

"No, we're getting off track here. I got it. Magma makes…"

"Cookies!" Everyone looked at Kurt. "Well she does! The best ones in the mansion!"

"Hey!" Kitty snapped. "What about my cookies?" 

"You gotta be kidding me," Todd groaned. 

"Kitty everyone knows what a disaster you are in the kitchen," Kurt said. 

"You're not exactly a whiz in the kitchen either!" Kitty shot back. "Remember yesterday?" 

"Hey it's not my fault!" Kurt protested. "I'm not the one who started that fire!" 

DING! DING! DING! 

"Fire?" Xavier's eyebrows twitched. "What fire?" 

"Uh just a little one," Kitty gulped nervously.

"Boy we are certainly learning a lot about each other today aren't we Blob?" Pietro snickered.

"I think Xavier's learning more than he ever wanted to know," Fred snickered. 


	5. Round 4: Pietro and Jean

**Round 4: Pietro and Jean**

"Okay," Althea picked up a card with the word VACATION on it. "Pietro this is called when you don't do any work."

"A good day."

"No I mean when you take a break from work. Oh wait, I forgot you don't really do anything," Althea smirked. "Kind of hard for you to relate to this word." 

"Ha ha…" Pietro looked at her. "Just keep the clues coming will ya?"

"Okay when you go someplace to have fun and get away from it all it's called…"

"Going to the X-Mansion to annoy the X-Men," Pietro grinned. 

"You're about as funny as Apocalypse you know that?" Scott snapped. 

"Who's Apocalypse?" Althea asked.

"He's this all powerful ancient mutant we tangled with a while back," Pietro explained. "Some threat. We haven't heard a word out of him since he disappeared into his stupid ship over a year ago. Of course if I were trapped in a tomb for a couple of thousand years I wouldn't get to work right away. I'd go off and see the sights, have some fun. Maybe take a little vacation." 

DING! DING! DING!

"I need a vacation from this stupid game," Shipwreck grumbled. "If only to get away from that stupid bell!" 

"Scott you and Jean want to go?" Xavier sighed. 

"All right let's see what we have," Scott picked a card that said UP. "Okay this is a tough one. Opposite of down." 

"Micro fibers," Jean said.

"Micro fibers?" Scott asked.

"Yeah you know that man made stuff they fill in jackets instead of goose feathers or some kind of animal down?" Jean said. 

"Well at least we know Jean's not using her telepathy!" Pietro laughed. 

"No, no I mean this," Scott raised his hand and pointed to the ceiling.

"The ceiling?" 

"Hey no gestures!" Pietro shouted.

"I'm gonna give you a gesture in a minute Pietro!" Scott snapped as he waved his arms. "Think Jean think!" 

"Arms!" Jean shouted exasperated. 

"No!" Scott shouted. "Something and away!"

"Far and away!" Jean said. "Like I'd wish certain people would go!" 

"It's a direction Jean!" Scott shouted.

"North!" Jean shouted.

"Close," Scott groaned. "Okay Blank North!"

"Oliver North?"

"No! No!" Scott shouted. "AAGGGHHH!" 

"Well it's not my fault you aren't giving good clues!" Jean fumed.

"I am giving great clues!" Scott shouted. "You aren't paying attention! It's just like the other night when we were…." He stopped and paused.

"When you were what?" Pietro grinned.

"Nothing," Scott said a little too quickly. "It's not important." 

"Oh really?" Lance raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should be the judge of that." 

"I know what happened," Tabitha grinned. "Scott wanted to try a new position."

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Scott shouted at all the cackling. "In the Danger Room!" 

"Oooh! Kinky!" Pietro snickered. 

"It's not like that you dirty minds!" Scott snapped. "We were trying some new battle simulations."

"That's one way of putting it," Tabitha grinned. 

"I'm sure neither Scott nor Jean would do anything…inappropriate in the Danger Room," Xavier came to their defense. 

"Shows what you know," Fred snickered. 

"Trust me Professor that's one bet you'd lose," Remy snickered. He looked at Jean. "Right…Giselle?" 

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Jean shouted. 

"Let's just say Jean you should really learn to make sure the cameras aren't running when you and Scooter are playing around," Tabitha snickered. 

"What?" Xavier blanched. 

"No! Professor don't pay any attention to what they say!" Scott protested. 

"Oh Scott will you just give it up!" Jean shouted. "The entire mansion obviously knows about it!" 

"Hey Psyche!" Todd said. "She said the word!"

"Yeah I know," Psyche-Out took out a notepad. "Now would somebody describe to me exactly what happened in this fantasy?"

"Oh god…" Scott put his hands in his head. "I hate this game!" 


	6. Round 5: Fred and Tabitha

**Round 5: Fred and Tabitha**

"Let's keep going people!" Psyche Out rang the bell rapidly.

"Psyche you're getting a little too attached to that bell," Shipwreck grumbled.

"Okay Blob it's your turn!" Althea pulled out a card and did a double take at the word DIET. "Uh…uh…" 

"Diet," Fred said quickly.

DING! DING! DING!

"Psyche-Out will you quit it with the stupid bell already?" Logan roared. 

"How did you…?" Althea gasped.

"Easy," Fred told her. "Since I was eleven every person who's looked at me like that had the exact same word on his mind." 

"Well that was fast," Scott said. "I guess this is our turn. Who's up?"

"Me!" Tabitha took her place. "All right! Let's get this party started! Whoo!" 

"Okay," Scott sighed. He took out a card that said. CONTROL. "Oh great we're doomed!" 

"Geeze Scott control your enthusiasm why don't you?" Tabitha frowned.

DING! DING! DING!

"Psyche! I'm warning you!" Logan snapped. 

"Yeah that stupid thing is giving me a headache!" Shipwreck snapped. 

"That's not the only thing giving me a headache…" Xavier moaned. 

"I can't believe the two of you got your words so fast," Rogue looked at Tabitha and Fred.

"What's so hard to believe?" Fred asked. "We are the smart pair." 


	7. Round 6: Wanda and Remy

**Round 6: Wanda and Remy**

"Okay Wanda you're up," Althea sighed. She picked up a card and did a double take at the word FATHER. "Uh Psyche, can I pick another word?"

"No just take the one you have now," Psyche-Out told her.

"Well can I at least get myself a helmet or something?" Althea asked nervously. 

"Just get on with it," Wanda sighed. 

"Okay," Althea sighed. "You really hate this person."

"Boy you're going to have to narrow down **that **list," Wanda groaned.

"Well it's a person you're related to."

"Like I said before you have to narrow it down."

"It's a type of relation. Uh…a male relation."

"It's Pietro isn't it? My idiot brother?"

"No…it's the other one."

"Kurt?"

"No…not brother but another male relative you really hate." 

"You mean…" Wanda's eyes narrowed. Immediately some of the light bulbs began to explode. 

"Okay I think we'll except that as your answer," Psyche-Out gulped and rang the bell.

"For once I'm glad to actually hear the stupid thing!" Logan groaned. 

"Yeah Scott, Remy you guys wanna go now?" Althea asked. "Please?" 

"Okay," Scott took the word IMMORTAL. "Okay Gambit what do you call it when a person never dies?"

"Bad for the funeral business."

"No, um…What teenagers feel when they think they can live forever and do whatever they want."

"Stupid?"

"No, let's try this, Apocalypse and Dracula have this in common."

"They both suck." 

"Good guess but not quite what I'm going for. When people start to get old they start thinking about this a lot."

"Viagra." 

"No when somebody keeps coming back forever and never ever changes…"

"You mean like the Misfits?"

"Somebody older. A lot older."

"Dick Clark. It's unbelievable, every year he shows up on New Year's Eve looking exactly the same. I think he might be some kind of immortal mutant or something."

DING! DING! DING! 

"We thought the exact same thing!" Todd said excitedly.

"Oh god not **that** theory again…" Lance groaned. 

"I have a few theories of my own…." Scott grumbled. 


	8. Round 7: Althea and Scott

**Round 7 Althea and Scott**

"Okay why don't we switch it around a bit?" Psyche-Out suggested. "I think we have a tie score."

"We were supposed to keep score?" Kitty asked. Kurt shrugged. 

"All right Althea and Scott it's your turn," Psyche-Out said. "Todd and Jean you two will give the clues now."

"Oh this ought to be good," Lance groaned.

Todd picked up the card that had the word RESPECT. "Okay babe this is easy. This is that song that lady sings."

"What lady?" Althea asked. 

"You know that lady! The one who sings that song all the time on the oldies radio."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." 

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!" 

"Oh come on you've heard that song before!" 

"What song!"

"The song! The song she always sings!" 

"What song who sings?"

"That song that lady sings! The one she spells out."

"The one what who spells out?"

"The song!"

"What song?" 

"Toad just give her another hint already!" Lance groaned. "This is hurting my ears!" 

"Okay…uh….uh….uh…" Todd thought hard.

"You know Toad this is a timed game!" Wanda snapped.

"Give me a break huh?" Todd asked. "Okay I got it! You don't have this for Shipwreck!"

"You're going to have to narrow it down a bit," Althea glared at him. 

"Oh…oh this is hard," Todd groaned. 

"I should have gotten someone else to give me clues," Althea groaned.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Todd snapped.

"Well let's face it babe this isn't exactly your strong point," Althea said.

"Oh is that what you think of me? That I'm just a cute face and a cute body for you to cuddle but I'm not smart enough to play a word game?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I'm nothing but a sex object for you aren't I?" Todd snapped.

"Oh god I am going to lose my lunch," Wanda groaned.

"I don't think of you like that," Althea said. 

"I have a mind too you know!" Todd told her.

"Since when?" Kurt grinned.

"Keep out of this fuzzball!" Todd snapped. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? A love machine that you can turn on and off!"

"Please just keep it off…" Rogue groaned.

"Todd you know that's not true!" Althea said. "I know you have a mind and I respect you for it!"

DING! DING! DING!

"Thank god!" Scott groaned. "That has not ended soon enough!" 

"Yeah Scott, Jean you two go while the rest of us are struggling not to gag," Pietro groaned. 

Jean picked out the word FUN. "Okay Scott you have this at parties."

"Explosions."

"Other parties that aren't ours."

"Disasters." 

"When you do something you really enjoy it's…"

"Extremely rare." 

"It figures Scott wouldn't know the meaning of this word," Pietro snickered quietly. 

"No, no when you play a game you are…" Jean said.

"Trying to survive a Danger Room session?" Scott looked at her. 

"No outside the Danger Room," Jean looked at him. "When you and the guys get together you do it to have…"

"A battle plan so we can take out the enemy."

"Oh for crying out loud Scott!" Jean groaned. "Okay a song title…She'll have blank, blank and blank until her daddy takes the T-Bird away."

"Car crashes, destroyed property and lawsuits?" Scott asked. "Well that's what we get when Kitty drives!"

"What is this 'Pick on Kitty Day'?" Kitty shouted. "This is so stupid!"

"Hey this isn't exactly fun for me either!" Scott snapped. 

DING! DING! DING! 

"Finally you got it!" Kurt groaned.

"Oh he's gonna get it all right," Kitty grumbled as she made a fist. "Along with anyone else who makes a crack at me today!" 


	9. Round 8: Shipwreck and Logan

**Round 8: Shipwreck and Logan**

"Well isn't this fun?" Psyche-Out said happily. 

"Yeah I haven't had this much fun since I got my teeth cleaned," Lance grumbled.

"Now let's have the adults play!" Psyche-Out said.

"Let's not and say we did," Shipwreck said.

"Now Shipwreck and Logan you two will be next," Psyche-Out told them.

"The only thing I want to be next for is the line for the nearest bar," Shipwreck groaned.

"Dad just humor him," Althea sighed.

"Yeah we had to all afternoon!" Rogue snapped. 

"Charles you're not paying me enough for this!" Logan growled.

"I'm not paying you at all," Xavier said.

"Exactly!" Logan snapped. 

"Okay Dad," Althea pulled the word LONELY out. "When you're by yourself it makes you feel…"

"Like I can get away with a lot of stuff," Shipwreck told her.

"Besides that," Althea said. "This is something you feel when no one else is around."

"Uh…" Shipwreck turned a little pale. "Kid this is a family game, you are aware of that?"

"I'm talking about an emotion you moron!" Althea shouted. 

"Sorry…" Shipwreck shrugged. "Feelings huh? When I'm alone I feel…relaxed, happy…."

"No."

"Relief?"

"No. Try again."

"Omnipotent. King of the world. A tall vast giant of a man. Great. Very great. Intelligent. Happy. Are you sure I haven't said that word yet?" 

"Nope. Keep going."

"Relieved? Secure in the knowledge that what I do won't be found out? Giddy? At peace with the world and everything around me? Are you sure? I'm saying a lot of really good words here."

"No you haven't said it yet," Althea rolled her eyes. "Try this, here's a song title, I'm a blank boy."

"Cabin boy!" 

"No! When you haven't seen people for a long time you feel this!"

"Since when?" Shipwreck snapped. "I've been around you kids nearly twenty four seven since I don't know how long! Every time I turn around one of you guys is there! I can't even hear myself think! I'd welcome some alone time!" 

"You're close pop," Althea said. "Very close…not alone but…" 

"Not alone? When am I ever not alone? I just told you that!"

"Okay fine!" Althea was exasperated. "I've got it! How would you describe Beach Head on a Saturday night?" 

"Lonely duh." 

DING! DING! DING! 

"I mean it Psyche! I've had it with that stupid bell!" Shipwreck snapped. 

"We've all had it with that stupid bell!" Logan snapped. He shot out his claws and sliced it into pieces. "There I feel better now."

"Good," Psyche-Out calmly took out another bell. He looked at Logan's amazed stare. "I had a feeling that would happen. So I came prepared." He showed Logan a small sack of bells. 

"Figures," Logan groaned. "All right let's get this nightmare over with."  
"Okay," Scott pulled out a word, NEGOTIATE. "Logan when you want to talk to somebody you…"

"Drag 'em by the scruff of the neck and make 'em listen to me."

"No no, when you want to discuss something with someone you…" 

"Use these," Logan popped out his claws.

"No when somebody wants to do something and you want to do something else you…"

"Make 'em do what I want."

"No! No! I mean let's say that some robbers have taken a bank hostage. And they have demands so the police send some one to…"

"Use tear gas on them." 

"No something else…" 

"Blow them up."

"No this involves talking." 

"Telling them what kind of scumbags they are and threaten them with lawsuits?" 

"No! This is non-violent!"

"Well where's the fun in that?" Logan snapped. "This game is stupid Charles! I'm telling you when we talk later I wanna negotiate a pay raise!" 

"That's the word!" Psyche-Out was about to ring the bell again when a glare from Logan stopped him cold. "We have a point for the X-Team," Psyche-Out said. 

"And I think we also have a point on why we should never let Psyche-Out run these therapy sessions ever again," Logan grumbled. 


	10. Whose Dumb Idea Was This Anyway?

**Whose Dumb Idea Was This Anyway?**

"Well this was a total waste of time," Lance grumbled. "I've had detentions that were more productive!" 

"Oh now I wouldn't say that," Psyche-Out grinned. "We're learning a lot today."

"We are?" Rogue asked. "Like what? New ways to annoy each other?" 

"Psyche we don't wanna do this no more," Todd whined. 

"Oh come on let's do some more!" Psyche-Out said. "I know! Professor you can do one!" 

"Is that really necessary?" Xavier looked at him. 

"Yes I'll even give you the clues!" Psyche-Out said excitedly.

"Is this even part of the game anymore?" Scott asked.

"Well I think Psyche's lost his marbles," Althea groaned.

"Now remember Professor don't use your telepathy to find out the word," Psyche-Out reminded him. 

"Don't worry," Xavier sighed. "I have no desire whatsoever to go into **your **mind!" Under his breath he added. "What there is of it." 

"Okay here's a clue," Psyche-Out said excitedly as he pulled out a card. "You." 

"Professor?"

"No guess again."

"Psychic? Mutant? Rich…" Xaiver's eyes narrowed. "Bald?"

"Bingo!" Psyche-Out rang the bell several more times. "I love that!" 

Logan roared and sliced the bell in half. Psyche-Out pulled out another bell. "I have a whole bunch of them you know." 

"I have a word," Scott pulled out a card. "What we are never ever going to do again." 

"Play this game!" Everyone shouted. 

"Correct!" Scott shouted showing them the card that said PLAY on it. 

"I got one!" Shipwreck snapped. "Logan what are we going to do now?"

"Shove what's left of this stupid bell down Psyche-Out's throat!" Logan growled.

"Uh what word were you going for?" Psyche-Out gulped. 

"All of them!" Shipwreck growled. 

"Okay I think I have a word that's appropriate for this situation," Xavier calmly pulled out a card. "Psyche-Out what should you do in this situation?"

"Run?" Psyche-Out gulped.

"Exactly," Xavier showed him the card with the word on it. "X-Men…"

"Misfits…" Shipwreck grinned.

"Oh yeah," Lance cackled.

"I think we can handle this one," Tabitha grinned.

"Well Psyche you wanted us to work together…" Todd grinned.

"Careful what you wish for…" Remy started to charge a playing card. 

"Uh oh…" Psyche-Out started to run with the kids on his heels.

"They're not actually going to kill him are they?" Xavier winced as he heard the first explosion go off. 

"Would you mind if they did?" Shipwreck asked.

"Not really," Logan admitted. 


End file.
